


Wooing Daryl Dixon

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick decides Daryl deserves to be wooed even in a world filled with walkers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rick and Daryl had been dancing around these emotions since they had met. Rick was sure he wasn't the only one who could feel the almost electric tension between them and he was done ignoring it. Rick had always known he would most likely be the one who would have to make the first move. He also knew if he was going to do this he was going to do it right because Daryl deserved the best this world had to offer.

That is how Rick found himself out on a run with Aaron instead of Daryl one day in the hopes of finding a few things. The first thing was easy enough, he could have honestly have found some in Alexandria but he figured might as well try and get it all in one go. Rick picked several wild flowers from a empty filed and placed them carefully in the back of the truck before he and Aaron drove to the nearest town. There was a floral shop in town and although Rick knew the flowers would be dead he insisted in checking it out. 

He and Aaron cleared the area and then rick went about gathering some plastic wrap, tissue paper and ribbon for his wild flowers. Stuffing the supplies into his bag Rick suggested they hit up the rest of the small area in search of supplies and food. The town was small and in no time they had cleared the whole town and come up with quite a few food items as well as some extra things Rick knew he would need for his plan. Aaron couldn't sit quiet on the way back and finally asked Rick what had been on his mind since they stopped at the filed.

" Those flowers, are they for Daryl ? " Aaron asked with a quick sideways glance.

" Yeah, they sure are. " , Rick said with a smile.

" Dang it, now i'm gonna owe Eric our last Peanut butter and jelly bar. " Aaron said with a sigh.

" What? " Rick asked turning to stare at the man driving.

" I bet Eric our last one that Daryl would be the one to make the first move out of the two of you. " Aaron replied, " but either way I'm happy to see one of you finally stepping up. ".

" it should have been sooner I know. Thats why I'm pulling out all the stops. " Rick said with a wide grin, " I'm going to woo Daryl. ".

" Good. " Aaron said with a grin of his own, " that man deserves it. ".

Arriving back at Alexandria had Rick bouncing on the edge of his seat as he gently shoved the wild flowers into the plastic and tissue paper before tying them off with a simple red lace ribbon. Daryl would be at home waiting on his return and wondering why Rick had insisted on going on this run. Rick helped Aaron move all the foods and few weapons they found into there designated spots before almost running home.

Taking a deep breath when he reached the door of their home he hid the flowers behind his back before entering the house. Daryl was in the living room sitting on the couch reading a novel that had been on the bookshelf when they were given this house to stay in. Rick waited as Daryl finished whatever line he was on, folded over the page and looked up at him before he spoke.

" I wanted to go on this run instead of you so i could get you something. " Rick said before Daryl could ask. 

" What? " Daryl asked shocked.

" Here, these are for you. " Rick said as he pulled the bouquet from behind his back and held it out to the archer.

Daryl's mouth dropped open and Rick worried for just a moment that he had been the only one feeling anything all this time when finally Daryl stood. He reached out and gently took the wild flowers from Ricks grasp and took a small snuffle. Rick watched in awe as Daryl's cheeks tinted a light pink.

" They're beautiful. thank you Rick but why? ", Daryl asked quietly not looking up from his flowers.

" Daryl, you know why. I know you feel this thing that has been growing between us. " Rick said with a chuckle, " We were never promised tomorrow in the old world but it even less promised in this one so I finally decided to stop waiting and make a move and Daryl you deserve the sun, the stars and the moon but I can't give you all that but I can give you the best of what this world has to offer and I am going to.".

" Rick. " Daryl was never a talkative person but he found himself at more of a loss for words than usual.

Rick smiled and went into the kitchen, returning shortly after with a vase of water for Daryl's flowers and informing the man that Their first date would be later that night. Daryl still speechless over the current events simply nodded as Rick headed up stairs to clean and prepare. Daryl sat on the couch watching his flowers until Rick came back down stairs slightly damp from a shower and dressed in his cleanest jeans and a button down shirt. Rick smiled at Daryl before Grabbing his bag from the earlier run and heading out the door with the words " I'll pick you up when the sun starts to set. ".

Daryl finally believing this was real and not just some day dream headed up stairs for a shower himself, and if he asked Carol for help picking his best clothes after no one but them needed to know. Daryl spent the rest of the daylight hours talking with members of his family and play with Judy. Rick, true to his words walked in just as the sun began to drift below the clouds. Daryl had already seen the man dressed earlier that day but the sight of Rick still made his mouth run dry.

Rick held out His hand to help Daryl up from the couch as Carl took Judy from Daryl's arms. Daryl felt the warmth of Rick's skin on his hand and longed for more of it. Rick must have read his mind since he took Daryl's hand and used it to loop their arms together before leading them out the door and down a few streets to a small gazebo in town.

The gazebo had been lined with small tea light candles so it was still bright in the quickly setting sun. Daryl could make out the sight of a blanket spreed in the middle of the gazebo, on it lay a multitude of items Daryl couldn't wait to see clearly. Rick smiled as in his excitement Daryl squeezed his arm just a tad tighter.

Rick led Daryl to one side of the blanket before letting his arm go so the two of them could settle down on the wood floor. Daryl's eyes raked over the mini sandwiches, chocolate bars, wine and a bowl of spaghetti. Rick watched him closely before pulling out some silverware and plates stashed under one of the gazebo benches. Daryl reached for a plate only for Rick to pull it away. Rick served a generous amount of the pasta onto said plate with two mini sandwiches before handing it to Daryl. Rick followed that by pouring them each a glass of wine before making his own plate.

" Aaron and Eric helped with the menu for tonight, said you couldn't get enough of Eric's pasta dishes. " Rick said with a smile as they both began to eat.

Daryl made sure to use chew before replying, " oh, yeah um.. I've always liked pasta, its feeling and little bit goes a long way when food is scarce. ".

Rick frowned for a moment and Daryl wanted to kick himself for screwing up so early into their date before Rick smiled again and nodded. " Food may not come as easily now as it did before the dead started walking but we all make due here thanks to you and everyone else here in town so eat up. ".

Daryl did as he was told and before he knew it he had cleared his plate and Rick was sliding a chocolate bar into his hand for dessert. Daryl was surprised to see it was coconut chocolate, his favorite. Rick gave him a knowing smile before picking up a caramel chocolate bar for himself. After they both finished their bars Rick once again stood and held out his hand to help Daryl to his feet. As Daryl stood and watched Rick cleaned and packed everything into a bag he once again pulled out from under a bench before taking Daryl's arm in his.

As they walked home arm in arm Rick pointed out stars and the shapes he thought they made up. Daryl smiled and nodded and politely didn't tell Rick that he was getting most of the constellations wrong. The porch of their home came into sight much to soon and Daryl found himself not wanting to go inside. Rick pulled him to a stop before he reached the door handle and Daryl felt his heat stutter. This was the goodnight kiss part of the date he always heard so much about back in the days of walker free land.

" I had a really great time tonight Daryl. " Rick said as he pushed a strand of hair behind Daryl's ear, " and I really want to kiss you but this is only our first date and I want to do this right." .

Daryl felt his heart fall but then Rick leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning and holding the the screen door open for him. Daryl felt his face flame up and quickly looked at his shoes as he walked in their home. Rick closed and locked both the doors before grabbing Daryl's hand once more.

" Tomorrow night Aaron and Eric are throwing a small party for the town. I'd be honored if you'd be my date. " Rick said with a warm smile.

" I'd love to. " Daryl whispered.

Rick's face lit up and the former cop wished Daryl goodnight before leaving the archer smiling in the living area as he retired to his room. Daryl spent a few moments reliving the date before retiring to his room across from Rick's. He spent another hour reliving the date in his head and thinking of tomorrows date before finally drifting off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl sleeps in for what he feels may be the first time in his life after spending most of the previous night reliving his first ever date. Daryl smells stale coffee in the air and knows most of his family is up and have been for at lest an hour. Daryl was surprised to find that even after such poor sleep he was wide awake the moment he rolled out of bed and headed down stairs. Rick was at the table with Carl, Judith, and Carol.

" Good morning, sleeping beauty. " Rick said as his eyes met Daryl's.

Daryl felt his face heat and gave a quick nod before busying himself with making a cup of coffee. Daryl was surprised to see Rick pulling out a chair for him as he turned towards the table. He had to fight not drop his coffee cup in shock, he had never been treated this way . Rick smiled brightly as Daryl slid into the seat and let his legs fall open wide allowing his knee to rest against Rick's under the table. Daryl smiled back shyly and let the clam of morning family time wash over him. Halfway trough his coffee and knees deep in his own hand he was brought back to the present by Rick calling his name softly.

" huh? " Daryl mentally kicked himself at the sorry excuse for a reply.

" I was saying we should be ready for the party by twilight. " Rick said with a fond huff.

" oh ok. " Daryl said as he downed the last of his coffee and set out to go see if Aaron and Eric needed any help getting ready.

Daryl knew he would need all the distractions he could find until the sun set if he was going to spend his night around almost all of Alexandria. Aaron and Eric tell him most of the dishes for the party had been prepared the night before but he was welcome to spend the day with them if he wanted. Daryl stayed for a few hours before heading home to dress for the party. He changed out of his usually vest shirts into one of his few intact ones and brushed trough his hair with his hands before deciding to also trough on a slightly tighter pair of jeans.

Time flew as he paced his room with thoughts of what could go wrong. Carol and the others left a bit earlier so Rick and Daryl could walk to Aaron and Eric's alone. Seeing Rick was an everyday thing but suddenly it was like he was seeing him for the first time. Rick had trimmed his beard down to a scruff and his hair was freshly cleaned and styled. 

" You look great. " Daryl whispered as Rick held the screen door open for him. 

" Thank you Daryl, so do you. " Rick replied as his hand found the small of Daryl's back.

The short walk down the street was silent but not uncomfortable and Daryl wanted it to last forever but then Aaron's well lit house was right in front of them. The party was in full swing. People were enjoying a few beers while conversing and quiet music filled the house as couples danced. Daryl was overwhelmed and sought out a quiet corner as Rick made his way around the room to fetch them some drinks. 

Two beers later and a surprisingly strong jello shot Carol had made Daryl was feeling relaxed enough to venture away from the wall. Rick took this as a sign that it was time to dance and pulled Daryl to the center of the living/dancing area. Daryl knew if he were sober he would never allow this to happen but as it was he let his arms raise up to wrap around Rick's shoulder as Rick wrapped his arms around his hips.

Rick lead them in a slow circle before suddenly spinning Daryl and dipping the other man. The hunter was caught so off guard that when Rick pulled him back up right all he could do was giggle. Daryl felt his hands tighten on Rick's shoulder as he continued to laugh unable to stop himself, he couldn't remember ever being this happy. Rick pulls him closer until ever inch of their bodies are touching and Daryl's breath catches in his throat. 

Rick is smiling softly at him like hes something magical, like the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and Daryl can't help but lean in. Rick's eyes widen as Daryl's lips gently touch his in the softest kiss Rick has ever been given. Rick's eyes slip closed as he presses into the kiss just as softly, neither of them notice that most of the party is now watching the two them with soft smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp i'm not as happy about this chp as i was the last one but at lest my writers block is finally gone.


End file.
